A Letter for My Daughter
by Calico Neko
Summary: Karena aku adalah seorang ayah yang harus selalu terlihat tegas dan kuat di depan anak perempuanku (Father/Daughter Aka/Momo) - Fiksi untuk Hari Ayah Nasional (12/11)


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**A Letter for My Daughter**  
**Edited by: Calico Neko**  
**Summary: Karena aku adalah seorang ayah yang harus selalu terlihat tegas dan kuat di depan anak perempuanku (Father/Daughter Aka/Momo)**

**Dedicated to my father**  
**Fiksi ini untuk Hari Ayah Nasional (12/11)**

* * *

Namanya adalah Akashi Satsuki seorang anak perempuan yang kini menginjak masa dewasa. Sudah sekitar dua tahun dirinya tak pulang ke rumah orang tuanya semenjak dirinya berubah nama menjadi Aomine Satsuki. Tinggal bersama suami merangkap teman berkelahi bersama dengan putra kecil mereka, Tetsuya. Betapa rindunya Satsuki pada rumah lamanya. Baunya, lantainya, foto-foto yang berserakan di dinding, termasuk kuda-kuda muda dan tua kesayangan ayahnya.

Dari itu semua yang Satsuki rindukan adalah _Kaa-san_, terlebih pada _Tou-san_nya.

Usianya sudah 30 tahun, datang ke rumah masa kecilnya untuk memenuhi janjinya bersama sang ayah untuk membuka _time capsule_ yang berisi sebuah surat berisi curahan hati sang ayah mengenai putri tunggalnya.

Sang ayah bernama Seijuurou. Di usianya yang sudah berkepala 5, beliau tetap terlihat tampan dan tegap. Duduk sambil memangku cucu dan sesekali 'menceramahi' Daiki mengenai kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka. Satsuki sendiri hanya tersenyum dan beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga tempat ketiga laki-laki tersebut saling debat.

Setelah mengecup salam ibundanya, Satsuki melangkahkan kakinya menuju bekas kamarnya. Tersenyum melihat kamarnya yang tak banyak berubah. Hanya kasurnya saja yang diganti agar dapat menampung Daiki, Satsuki, dan Tetsuya dalam satu ranjang.

Satsuki duduk di atas ranjangnya kemudian membuka kaleng bekas biskuit dimana surat buatan sang ayah tersimpan rapi di dalamnya. Kertasnya pun sudah berbau khas. Membukanya secara hati-hati, Satsuki dapat melihat tulisan rapi _Tou-san_nya yang sampai sekarang tak banyak berubah. Sambil merebahkan dirinya, Satsuki mulai membaca isi kertas yang hanya selembar tersebut.

.

* * *

Untuk anakku tersayang, Satsuki.

Di usiamu yang sudah 30 ini _Tou-san_ yakin namamu bukan lagi Akashi Satsuki. Entah akan jadi apa namamu, yang jelas kau tetap putri kecil _Tou-san_.

_Tou-san_ tidak tahu apa yang harus _Tou-san_ tulis karena kau tahu sendiri _Tou-san_ bukan seorang penulis yang baik.

Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau _Tou-san_ sedikit bercerita tentang saat kau masih putri kecil _Tou-san_?

Pada saat dirimu masih seorang anak perempuan kecil, saat teman- temanmu justru diajari sepeda oleh ayah mereka, apa kau ingat kalau _Tou-san_ justru mengajarimu kuda? _Tou-san _ingat sekali pada ekspresi _Kaa-san_ saat melihat kau pertama kali di atas kuda. _Kaa-san_ berteriak seperti kesetanan. _Tou-san_ ingat _Kaa-san_ meneriakkan "Nanti Satsuki terjatuh!", kemudian kau menangis kencang karena kaget. _Kaa-san_ hanya takut putri manisnya terluka.

Tou-san hanya diam saja saat itu, tapi apa kau sadar bahwa _Tou-san dengan yakin akan membiarkanmu, menatapmu, dan menjagamu dengan seksama karena Tou-san yakin kau pasti akhirnya bisa?_

Juga saat kau merengek meminta boneka, tetapi _Tou-san_ mengatakan, "Boleh, kita beli nanti, tapi tidak sekarang".

Tahukah kalau Tou-san melakukan itu karena _Tou-san tidak ingin kau menjadi anak yang manja dengan semua tuntutan yang selalu dapat dipenuhi?_

Saat kau flu, _Tou-san_ sering kali khawatir sampai kadang sedikit membentakmu, "Sudah _Tou-san_ katakan jangan minum air dingin!". Berbeda dengan _Kaa-san_ yang memperhatikan dan menasihatimu dengan lembut.

Ketahuilah, saat itu _Tou-san benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu._

Ketika kau sudah beranjak remaja, kau mulai menuntut pada _Tou-san_ untuk dapat izin keluar malam dengan teman-temanmu dan _Tou-san_ justru berkata, "Tidak boleh!".

Tahukah kau bahwa _Tou-san melakukan itu untuk menjagamu?_ Karena _bagi Tou-san kau adalah sesuatu yang sangat - sangat luar biasa berharga_.

Setelah itu kau marah pada _Tou-san_ dan masuk ke kamar sambil membanting pintu. Dan yang datang mengetok pintu dan membujukmu agar tidak marah adalah _Kaa-san_.

Tahukah kau bahwa saat itu _Tou-san berpura-pura membaca koran dan menahan gejolak dalam batin bahwa Tou-san sangat ingin mengikuti keinginanmu, tapi lagi-lagi Tou-san harus menjagamu?_

Ketika Daiki mulai sering meneleponmu dan terkadang datang ke rumah untuk menemuimu, _Tou-san_ akan memasang wajah tergalak _Tou-san_. _Tou-san_ sesekali menguping atau mengintip saat kau sedang mengobrol atau tertawa berdua di ruang tamu.

Sadarkah kau kalau _Tou-san merasa cemburu?_

Saat kau mulai lebih dipercaya dan _Tou-san_ melonggarkan sedikit peraturan untuk keluar rumah untukmu, kau sering memaksa untuk melanggar jam malam. Saat itu _Tou-san_ duduk di ruang tamu ditemani televisi dan menunggumu pulang dengan hati yang sangat khawatir. Ketika melihat kau pulang larut malam hati _Tou-san_ mengeras dan _Tou-san_ justru memarahimu.

Sadarkah kau bahwa ini karena _hal yang sangat ditakuti Tou-san akan segera datang, saat putri kecil Tou-san akan segera pergi meninggalkan Tou-san_?

Setelah lulus SMA, Tou-san sedikit memaksamu untuk menjadi seorang Dokter atau Insinyur.

Ketahuilah, bahwa seluruh _paksaan yang Tou-san lakukan hanya karena memikirkan masa depanmu_ nanti. Tetapi _Tou-san_ _tetap tersenyum dan mendukungmu saat pilihanmu tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Tou-san_.

Ketika kau menjadi gadis dewasa dan kau pergi kuliah di kota lain, _Tou-san_ terpaksa harus melepasmu di bandara.

Tahukah kau bahwa badan _Tou-san merasa kaku untuk memelukmu_?

_Tou-san_ hanya tersenyum sambil memberi nasehat ini - itu dan menyuruhmu untuk berhati-hati. Padahal _Tou-san_ ingin sekali menangis seperti _Kaa-san_ dan memelukmu erat. Yang _Tou-san_ lakukan hanya manahan air mata dan berkata, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, sayang". _Tou-san melakukan itu semua agar kau kuat untuk pergi dan menjadi dewasa_.

Di saat kau butuh uang untuk membiayai uang kuliah dan kehidupanmu, orang pertama yang mengerutkan kening adalah _Tou-san_. _Tou-san_ pasti berusaha keras mencari jalan agar kau bisa merasa sama dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Ketika permintaanmu bukan lagi sekedar meminta boneka baru dan Tou-san tahu tidak bisa memberikan yang kau inginkan, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut justru adalah "Tidak... Tidak bisa!". Padahal dalam batin _Tou-san_ sangat ingin mengatakan, "Iya sayang, nanti _Tou-san_ belikan untukmu".

Tahukah kamu bahwa pada saat itu_ Tou-san merasa gagal membuatmu tersenyum?_

Saat namamu sudah mendapat gelar, _Tou-san_ adalah orang pertama yang berdiri dan memberi tepuk tangan untukmu. _Tou-san_ tersenyum dengan bangga dan puas melihat putri kecil _Tou-san_ yang tidak manja telah berhasil tumbuh dewasa dan telah menjadi seseorang.

Sampai kemudian Daiki datang ke rumah dan meminta izin pada _Tou-san_ untuk mengambilmu dari _Tou-san_. _Tou-san_ sangat berhati-hati memberikan izin karena _Tou-san_ tahu, Daiki yang mungkin _akan menggantikan posisi Tou-san nanti_.

Dan akhirnya saat _Tou-san_ melihatmu duduk bersanding bersama Daiki yang menurut _Tou-san_ pantas menggantikan _Tou-san_, _Tou-san_ tersenyum bahagia.

Apakah kau mengetahui_ di hari yang bahagia itu Tou-san pergi ke toilet sebentar dan menangis?_

_Tou-san_ menangis karena _Tou-san_ sangat bahagia, kemudian _Tou-san_ berdoa, "_Tuhan, tugasku telah selesai dengan baik. Putri kecilku yang manis dan kucintai telah menjadi wanita yang cantik. Bahagiakanlah dia bersama keluarganya kelak._"

Setelah itu _Tou-san_ hanya bisa menunggu kedatanganmu dan Daiki bersama cucu-cucuku yang sesekali datang untuk menjenguk. Dengan rambut yang telah dan semakin memutih serta badan dan lengan yang tak lagi kuat untuk menjagamu dari bahaya.

Sekarang Tou-san yakin, bahwa _Tou-san telah menyelesaikan tugas Tou-san_.

* * *

.

Air mata Satsuki tak terbendung sama sekali. Dia mungkin tak akan mengerti hal-hal ini saat dirinya masih 10 tahun. Saat 20 tahun pun mungkin hanya akan menjadi angin lewat yang tak perlu dia gubris. Namun kini dia menyadarinya. Sikap keras dan menjengkelkan _Tou-san_nya adalah untuknya.

Dilemparnya kertas ke atas tempat tidur kemudian dengan tergesa menuju ruang keluarga dimana ketiga lelaki tercintanya masih berkumpul. Tak memedulikan sang ayah masih senang memangku cucunya, Satsuki sudah merebut Tetsuya dari pangkuan sang ayah dan diserahkannya pada Daiki.

"Dai-_chan_, aku titip Tetsuya dan _Kaa-san_ padamu." Saat dia kecil, Satsuki akan menentang keras untuk mengatakannya, namun kali ini, dengan gamblang dia katakan, "Aku dan _Tou-san_ akan pergi 'kencan'."

.

.

.

_Tou-san hanya sosok yang harus selalu terlihat kuat bahkan ketika Tou-san tidak kuat untuk tidak menangis.  
Tou-san harus terlihat tegas bahkan saat Tou-san ingin memanjakanmu.  
Tou-san adalah orang pertama yang selalu yakin bahwa kau bisa.  
Berbahagialah_.  
_Karena kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaan Tou-san_.

.

.

**Biarpun aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku sangat menyayangi _Tou-san_...**

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Isinya sebagian besar adalah curhatan banyak pihak, jadi fic ini adalah milik bersama. Juga pernah disebar ke beberepa teman seangkatan via FB.  
Maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan tema yang menurut aq sensitif ini, aq sama sekali ga bermaksud.

Selamat Hari Ayah Nasional!  
Jujur aq baru tahu 12 November itu Hari Ayah Nasional sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah nyempetin baca. Review, please!


End file.
